The Collection
by Till the fat lady sings
Summary: Lauren Lewis was having lots of sex. The reason was that she was having it with just about every woman in her life. *** This is all human. Main ship is CopDoc, but there's also some Doccubus, and mention of other pairings. Intended as a one-shot, so it won't be a long one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there,**

**Sorry I haven't updated Mud and Blood yet. I will soon, but I needed something without any death in it. **

**Wanting to have sex is a normal response to grief, right? Well, here's mine. I just felt like being a bitch.**

**What do you think?**

* * *

Lauren Lewis was having lots of sex.

Sometimes, as she was sitting in her office, nursing a cup of steamy hot Earl Grey, rarely coffee, in her palm, and listening to a patient or colleague bitching about things she couldn't care less about, she was wondering if all that fucking was indeed turning her brain off. Scientifically speaking, she knew this was impossible. Well, unless she'd be in the Middle Ages, where she was pretty sure she'd have been burned at the stake for her… proclivities.

But other times, like right now, on the edge of her third climax in a row under the skilled hands and mouth of the dark-haired woman between her legs, she was pretty sure there was no such thing as 'too much sex.' And her brain and body never felt more awake, even though every muscle was almost sore in the wake of the amazing sex marathon she'd just been through.

Lauren Lewis had lots of sex and she loved it. She had sex at home, at the office, in public places, at other people's houses. To her credit, there were actually very few places where she hadn't had sex. To her credit, because nobody would have suspected the shy, dark blonde doctor of such activities. Most of her colleagues thought she was a prude because she never laughed at any of their dirty jokes. In all honesty, Lauren only laughed at jokes that involved science terms and puns on chemical formulas because these were the only jokes she even bothered to understand.

Thankfully her girlfriend compensated a great deal. Witty and sharp, with an insane sense of humor, there were very few things in this universe Tamsin didn't get. Her sense of humor was actually so broad that it sometimes switched from crass to Christian-angelic at the speed of light. Lauren's girlfriend could crack a joke in whatever circumstance and her jokes were always pretty damn good, even the doctor agreed.

The reason Lauren Lewis was having so much sex was that she was having it with just about every woman in her life. Every woman that meant something, that is.

First there was Tamsin, her girlfriend of 3 years and a half. Gorgeous, tall and smart, the blonde detective loved Lauren to bits and was phenomenal in bed. She enjoyed having sex as much as Lauren did and this was perhaps one of the main things that had brought them and kept them together, besides their past experiences and trauma in the war and their innate fear of failing the people they loved and cared about. They fucked like rabbits whenever they got the chance. Their dinners at home were seldom uninterrupted, as more often than not Tamsin stopped in the middle of the second course Lauren had taken precious time to cook, and found a very intimate way of thanking her girlfriend for the effort. This involved a lot of heaving and panting until they both came together, naked and moaning, on the floor, the dining table, under the table, and on any other flat surface in their living room.

And as amazing Tamsin was when it came to driving her over the edge, then there was Bo. The dark-haired, dark-eyed, voluptuous private investigator of sorts had stormed into her life a year before, along with her assistant Kenzi, accusing Lauren of embezzling hospital funds and letting patients die. This enraged Lauren a great deal and after a heated argument that she won, making the PI realize how preposterous her accusations were, she accepted the woman's invitation for drinks, by way of apology. She ended up going down on Bo in the pub's ladies room before they even finished their second drink. They had been seeing each other rather regularly ever since. Sometimes for dinner but most of the time just for the mind-blowing sex. Bo was nothing short of a sex demon, with incredible stamina, and she wouldn't have touched the idea of being in a monogamous relationship with a ten foot pole. She jokingly referred to Lauren as her best fuck buddy. And this suited the doctor just fine.

Then there was Kenzi, Bo's beautiful, strange assistant. With her wide, blue eyes and penchant for anything goth, the Russian girl has always insisted that she was straight and just experimenting. Lauren never tried to convince her otherwise and allowed the girl to set her own pace and just let things come naturally. She had been seeing Kenzi for almost as long as she'd been seeing Bo, and everything with the Russian was so different it was extremely exciting. Lauren found that she actually enjoyed teaching Kenzi how to make love to a woman. Although tentatively at first, the Russian was now an incredibly skilled lover yet she still acted like a student with lots of things to learn, asking Lauren for confirmation and guidance in bed, but the doctor knew she didn't need them anymore. Kenzi was keeping up the pretense for Lauren, who was definitely not complaining.

And then there was Evony, her former boss in the ER, before Lauren had been named head of the hospital's new Research Department, which basically made them equals on the administrative board. They had always had a rather tense relationship and Lauren was convinced Evony hated her deeply. That until one night when their monthly board session went longer than expected and they were the only two members left to hammer out the details of an inter-departmental program meant to implement more of Lauren's research results in day-to-day hospital treatments and practices. As they were wrapping up and getting ready to leave, Evony stood up, walked behind Lauren's chair and began to slowly massage her shoulders and neck. Before the doctor could react, the dark-haired woman leaned forward and swiftly caught her lips between her own, sucking them gently. Lauren's eyes widened before she gave in, and found herself returning the kiss rather eagerly. This had happened 6 months before and had continued, on and off, no strings attached, ever since.

So you see, Lauren's concerns about having too much sex were not without a base in reality. She was fucking four incredibly beautiful women on a regular basis, which made the nerd in her mentally flip the bird at her former med-school mates who were always competing to get into the pants of Miss Congeniality and none of them ever succeeded. At the time, Lauren knew Miss Congeniality was profoundly religious, so she didn't even bother. But what would her former mates think of her now, she thought smugly. She had never been known as the Don Juan type, yet here she was.

Lauren Lewis was extra careful to not let the four women in her life cross paths too much. It was tiring at times but truth be told she was actually quite good at this hiding game. The secrecy, the risk of being discovered were exhilarating and got her even more excited. There was some degree of knowledgeability, of course, it would have been impossible to keep this up for so long otherwise.

Bo knew about Tamsin, but didn't care, she was in it for the sex anyway. Kenzi knew about Bo and Tamsin, but she was straight so she never had any expectations from Lauren to offer anything else than regular intercourse. She claimed to have a boyfriend, but Lauren suspected this was a lie. Bo didn't know about Kenzi. Despite claiming high and low that she didn't do relationships, she could be insanely possessive and she would have thrown a terrible fit if she'd known her prized fuck buddy was banging her equally prized and allegedly straight assistant. Evony knew about all of them and she was having the time of her life, never missing any opportunity to tease Lauren about the situation she'd gotten herself into.

Tamsin didn't know about any of the other women. One of the main reasons the usually super smart detective was totally oblivious to her girlfriend's extracurricular activities was her general disposition towards rabid jealous fits. She had stopped allowing jealousy to prey and feed on her insecurity a while back, after she had finally come to accept the fact Lauren was there to stay and loved her for who she was. Since then, Tamsin had never again said anything about any women who happened to enter Lauren's orbit, no matter who they were. The doctor wasn't sure what Tamsin was thinking, but she was grateful that the outwardly aggression the detective was usually displaying towards what she perceived as potential competitors was no longer there.

Was she sorry about cheating? Yes. No. It was… complicated. Despite what everyone thought, Lauren was rather good at compartmentalizing. Sometimes she was very sorry – for instance when Tamsin came home late from work, angry with the world and broken. She would lie down in bed next to Lauren and hold her tight in her strong arms, hesitantly opening up about her work and the terrible murders she'd been sent to investigate. When she talked about it, she used all the euphemisms she could think of and avoided using any blunt words or bloody imagery. It was her way of trying to shield Lauren from the bad world out there, as if talking about it in uncertain terms would keep all the evil away. It was sweet but pointless, as Lauren had already seen all the evil out there, the blood and gore and pain people inflicted on each other, due to the very nature of her work. But it was sweet and useless and both of them knew it. In those moments, Lauren almost promised herself she would break it off with all the others and only be with Tamsin for the rest of her life.

But then she saw them again and her determination went down the drain. She wasn't sure why she couldn't say no, but she really couldn't. She had tried to but failed lamely every time, she thought, as she was now hissing in pleasure while the woman between her thighs bit gently on her clit. Sometimes it was hard to keep track, she mused, thinking how the only blonde woman in her life was Tamsin, and at times she almost forgot which of her three dark-haired lovers she was bedding. Like right now, when her mind was too numb to think straight after her previous orgasms and all she could see as she looked down was someone's beautiful black hair contrasting with her white skin. She almost forgot who it was – that until she felt a soft hand reaching up to her breasts and starting to pinch her nipples gently, while the other hand grabbed her ass and pulled her pelvis up a bit to allow a strong, obviously very experienced tongue to plunge deep inside her.

'Bo,' she gasped and felt the other woman grin against her sex, and increasing the speed and force of her thrusts. Her right hand was still massaging Lauren's breasts and hardened nipples, while the left was moving constantly from the waist down the legs and back up until reaching Lauren's wonderfully warm core and joining the tongue in its effort to push the doctor further into the realm of pure, raw pleasure.

Her mind barely registered how Bo's tongue started moving upwards, its place inside Lauren swiftly taken by two long fingers. Lauren gasped and writhed under the touch, and Bo applied a bit more pressure to her movements and kisses, trying to steady the doctor. Her soft lips played with Lauren's nipples one by one, sucking them deep, before continuing their journey upwards and finally landing on the doctor's mouth, kissing her hungrily. Lauren's mind was long gone by now, and she seriously wasn't bothered by this, as another powerful orgasm washed over her, leaving her unable to move, yet incredibly happy. No, in times like these Lauren definitely wasn't sorry.

She almost dozed off in Bo's arms, a sweet feeling of exhaustion spreading through her body, when her eyes fell on the clock by the bed – it was shaped as two little girls kissing and Lauren had thought it had been custom made but Bo explained that the antique piece, 'queer in more ways than one,' was this way because of a fault in the manufacturing process. Instead of pairing a little boy and girl, whoever had made it accidentally used two girl figurines. Bo had stumbled upon it in a flea market, where apparently nobody wanted to buy the quaint little thing, but she couldn't just leave it there, sad and forgotten, she simply had to have it and give it a 'steady home,' she joked. So the timepiece, which was always running behind for some reason, was now standing proudly on her nightstand, showing that it was already…. 7:15 pm!?

"Shit, I'm gonna be so late," Lauren jumped out of bed and started going around the room looking for her clothes.

"Wha… what? What time is it?" Bo groaned, still half asleep. When Lauren didn't answer, she opened one eye lazily and turned her head to check the clock herself. "Yeah, tell me about it… Got a thing… too… with a client…" she said, stretching her arms and starting to get up. She watched in amusement how Lauren was trying to throw her clothes back on all at once – or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. "Relax, doctor, where's the fire?"

Lauren stopped and sighed. "I'm late, I'm running very, very late and it's all your fault," she teased. Bo grinned back. "I'm honored, then." She got up and walked to Lauren, who couldn't help but swallow hard when looking at the superb, perfect form of the naked woman in front of her. Bo reached up to fix her jacket collar and smirked when she noticed how Lauren was eyeing her perfect breasts. "Lauren, mind out of the gutter or you'll never make it to wherever it is you have to be," she whispered.

The doctor sighed and grinned apologetically. "Yes. Right. You're absolutely right. Dinner with old friends… supposed to start at 7:30, which I'll never make, obviously."

Bo nodded. "Is your girlfriend gonna be there?" she said but it didn't sound like a question. Bo insisted on calling Tamsin 'her girlfriend' although she knew perfectly well what her name was. "Yes…" Lauren paused. "Hospital emergency again… I'll think of something…"

After kissing Bo several times and barely being able to stop herself from getting the woman back into bed, Lauren was finally out the door at 7:45. She drove to the restaurant as fast as she could, hopefully without breaking too many traffic rules, and got there a little after 8:15. Forty-five minutes late wasn't that bad. She'd checked her phone on the way there from Bo's place and found one missed call and a text message letting her know Tamsin had waited for her at home but eventually had to leave to meet Dyson and Vex at the restaurant, and that they'd see her there. Lauren texted back; she couldn't bring herself to call just then, so she sent a message that she was on her way, she'd been held up by Evony who needed help with a difficult case – she knew Evony would have covered for her if anything.

After she parked she quickly poured half a bottle of hand sanitizing solution on her hands and rubbed it well into the skin, also spreading it on her neck and face, and then poured almost another half of a bottle of perfume – she had left in a rush and hadn't had time to shower. She got out of the car, put on her most confident face and strolled into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for your support and for the reviews, follows and favorites! I've just remembered that this story actually started with a dream I had - more specifically the sequence below where Tamsin kisses Lauren and scrunches her nose at the smell. I do not know how it got from that to this. Oh well...**

**The geek in me is running wild in this one. Please bear with me.**

**Thank you!**

**P.S.: I most definitely do not own Lost Girl or any of these characters. Kudos to those who invented them!**

* * *

Once inside it didn't take her long to find the table where Tamsin and their two friends had already begun downing beers while waiting for her to show up so they could order together. They always did that, no matter which of them was running late. They'd been friends for years; both Vex and Dyson had been on the police force and therefore in and out of the ER while Lauren was still working there, even before she met Tamsin. In fact, it was through them that the two of them met, rather unwillingly at first and determined not to give the two men the satisfaction of having played matchmakers successfully.

But although they had been quite keen on sabotaging Vex and Dyson's plan, their attraction was so powerful and immediate that they'd spent the first evening out together – a friendly outing for all 4 of them, not a date – totally engrossed with each other, while Vex and Dyson were eyeing one another and generally grinning a smug 'told you so' grin in their direction whenever they got the chance. The truth was it wasn't difficult at all to fall for Tamsin, not to Lauren at least. She never would have suspected that the blonde detective, who seemed more concerned with working out than with quantum physics, actually shared her own love for science, Einstein and had solid knowledge of geek culture. Their conversations, even to this day, touched on all kinds of topics, from possible heart surgery complications to quantum entanglement and JJ Abrams' use of lens flare in his work, as opposed to Zack Snyder's.

As Lauren approached the table now, desperately hoping she had masked the smell of sex on her successfully, she realized her heart skipped a beat when taking in Tamsin's appearance. The detective had a way of getting people's attention no matter where she was and without wanting to – if anything she dreaded being the center of attention. But it wasn't something she could control. This was largely due to how she looked. Her Nordic roots were quite obvious and Lauren had always thought the tall, slim blonde was like a cross between Andersen's Snow Queen and a Valkyrie. Tasmin said Valkyries, by all probabilities, were stocky, muscular old hags, not the stuff of legend canon Norse texts had made them out to be. Either way, she did look like a true Viking warrior, her strikingly bright green-blue eyes and imposing stature easily intimidating anyone around.

Tamsin was fully aware of this effect, which came in very handy in her line of work. But on a personal level she had always struggled to dispel the unease in others if she cared about them, and to make them feel comfortable around her. Lauren admired this in her girlfriend. Especially how no matter how hard it was, Tamsin always went out of her way to make Lauren comfortable.

Just as she did now, when she saw the doctor approaching their table. She stood up and without missing a beat spread out her arms and gave Lauren a tight hug, followed by a warm, passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that could make you forget all about the world ending around you.

"Hi there," she finally said, smiling and scrunching her nose when she came in contact with Lauren's smell.

"Hi… Um, sorry… too much?" Tamsin just nodded slightly. "I didn't have time to shower at work," Lauren apologized.

"It's okay, babe. I'd be happy to do something about that when we get home," Tamsin smirked. Lauren rolled her eyes but realized she was starting to blush under Tamsin's gaze.

She cleared her throat and all of a sudden remembered where she was. She turned to see Dyson and Vex watching them closely, a wide smile across their faces. They hugged and sat down at the table, and Lauren was relieved to see Tamsin has already ordered her favorite wine – God knows she really needed it.

"Love, I swear, I can't bloody believe you made it this far," Vex said after their first toast – 'to stupid friends making time to see each other more often'. "You're a martyr to me darling, I honestly can't understand how on Earth you can put up with this cocky bitch 24/7?" he went on. "I wanted to strangle her at least five times a day when we were working together!" he grinned, while everybody at the table, Tamsin included, laughed heartily.

Vex was actually Welsh but grew up in London until he turned 18, when his family moved to Canada. He still spoke in a very distinct British accent. A big fan of American police shows, he could quote entire lines from Starsky &amp; Hutch or CSI or any other popular show, so he decided to work as a police consultant. Which he did for a very long time, until he branched out into private military contracting. Dyson had quit the force and joined him and they were now running one of the most successful contracting agencies in the country. The two of them and Tamsin had been known as the 'demonic PD trio' because they had the largest closing rate in the entire department, as unlikely as it seemed when seeing them together: a tall blonde who was anything but stupid, a weird British guy wearing only dark clothes that were too tight for his own good, and a taller, rugged looking man who looked more like a ranger who'd spent weeks living with the wolves than a police detective. Yet they were almost always getting their guy.

But after their last case together, a particularly difficult one to crack, which had been too much to stomach for all, Vex decided to quit and Dyson followed suit. Tamsin stayed on the force, though, and Lauren remembered how hard that had been – they were still in the incipient phases of their relationship and Tamsin did her best not to scare her off, but the nightmares, the built-up anger, all the regrets and guilt for not having been able to stop the killer before he executed his last victim, everything had been too much to bear.

At times, Lauren thought Tamsin was going insane with all the rage inside her. She felt she was going insane for staying with her new girlfriend, when her rational mind was screaming to get away from that mess before it was too late. But one morning, as she woke up to find Tamsin staring at her, a sad look on her face, and when seeing how her expression changed in the blink of an eye the moment she noticed Lauren was awake, in that moment she realized what that was. She realized that Tamsin was clinging onto her to stay grounded and not lose her mind. She had never said the words yet, but all the signs were there. Tamsin was in love with her.

And as she watched the beautiful woman lying next to her smile brightly at her sight, she realized she felt exactly the same. She still felt it after all these years; even now after she'd just fucked another woman.

So she just smirked at Vex's comment, gave Tamsin's hand a little squeeze and grinned happily: "I'll have you know, darling, that even if I want to strangle her myself at times, this cocky bitch here is everything a woman could ever want. And she's all mine."

Tamsin beamed at the comment and nodded smugly, then served Vex an answer in her best British accent: "And if you'd actually take your head out of your bloody arse now and then you'd be able to see it too, mate. And find yourself a decent gal while you're at it. Or lad. " The detective was quite good at doing different accents, and she was enjoying this tremendously.

Dyson and Lauren laughed. Vex looked positively offended. "That right, love? Now who made you the poster child of perfect relationships, eh? Last I checked you were as fucked up as any of us sitting 'ere. Well, 'cept Lauren, she's the only decent one."

"Well, I'll drink to that!" Dyson cut in before Tamsin got a chance to reply and they'd both start foraying into their pool of outrageous London slum curses. They all clinked their glasses together and allowed the tension to die down. Vex and Tamsin were always doing that when they met – picking an argument over any piss-ant thing and taking it so far that they were one step away from getting into a fistfight. They never did though, to Lauren's and Dyson's relief.

They laughed at their bickering and soon the conversation moved to other topics. As the evening progressed, they talked about Vex's and Dyson's business, shared funny stories from work, discussed future plans, and for the umpteenth time Vex asked Tamsin to go work with them for the private sector, but the blonde detective refused yet again. He would offer her a job whenever they met, hoping that one day she would change her mind, but she insisted that her place would always be on the police force. "You know what they say, once a copper, always a copper," she would say. "They'll either have to drag me out of there or shoot me before I go." Lauren not so secretly hoped her girlfriend would reconsider, but she didn't want to insist, it was enough having to fend off Vex's job proposals all the time.

Overall, the evening was going well and Lauren was actually happy she'd made it. These reunions always made her feel relaxed and comfortable. But during the second course – she was having peas and carrots with fried tofu – Lauren all of a sudden felt like the whole world was coming down on her.

Bo and Kenzi had just walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren watched in mute shock how Bo and Kenzi headed straight to a table a few feet to her right, where they were greeted and shook hands with a middle-aged balding man in a pink shirt, who was sweating abundantly – obviously a client.

She prayed to all the gods she didn't believe in that neither of the two women would see her, but it was way too late for that. Bo's eyes had already found her and remained locked on her table, with an expression Lauren didn't quite know what to make of. Kenzi followed Bo's gaze and landed on the blonde doctor and her girlfriend, and Lauren could actually see how the Russian had started blinking rapidly, which meant she was trying to figure out the best way to react. She seemed to have decided quite quickly, as she abruptly turned her head to their client and gave him a bright smile. Bo's gaze, however, hadn't shifted an inch. Lauren felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

She finally pulled herself from returning the gaze and turned towards Dyson, who was just telling a funny story about his dog. She had no idea what he was talking about but everybody else was laughing, so she smiled too and took a large gulp of wine, trying desperately to control her breathing and keep herself from looking at Bo's table again.

She realized Tamsin had sensed the troubled state she was in because she had stopped eating too and had reached a hand under the table to touch her knee in reassurance. "Something wrong?" she leaned in and whispered close to Lauren's ear.

"No, no… it's nothing… just that I'm more tired than I thought," she improvised lamely.

"Wanna head home? Let's head home and get you some rest, you had a long day," Tamsin decided without waiting for a reply.

"No, I'll go, you stay here and have fun, okay? We haven't seen these two losers in ages, I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"No way, dude, I ain't staying if you're not. C'mon, I'll get you home, tuck you in and read you a bedtime story from that sci-fi book we got last week," she smirked.

This was a fight she could not win, so Lauren just smiled and nodded, wishing they'd just get out of there sooner. Just when Tamsin opened her mouth to let their friends know they were calling it a night, Vex interrupted in a low voice: "Don't look now, mates, but hot brunette at 10 o'clock is checking us out."

Shit, Lauren thought, and despite everything she managed to look confused. "Huh?" Yeah, that sounded convincing enough.

"Make that two hot brunettes," Dyson chimed in, "and I believe they're actually checking you out," he told Lauren.

"Me? What are you talking about? Who, where?..." Dyson pointed his chin at Bo's table and Lauren turned very slowly, knowing very well who she was going to see but doing her best to try and act indifferent with a slight touch of 'mildly curious.'

Bo and Kenzi were still talking to the man in pink, who was sweating more heavily now, but both caught Lauren's gaze and gave a nod in recognition. Kenzi even put on a nice smile, but Bo looked very intense and dead serious; more so than Lauren remembered ever seeing her.

"Oooh, former conquests, maybe?" Vex joked witnessing the exchange. "Pray thee, fair lady, spill the beans," he went on, while Dyson was grinning like a maniac. "Anything but patients, darling, please don't tell me they were patients!"

Smile frozen in place. Lauren turned to Vex and caught a glimpse of Tamsin's stoic face next to her. Her girlfriend had become tense at the mention of former conquests, and was now busying herself reading the beer bottle label, the way she did when she was trying to control herself and not let her emotions run amok, as Lauren knew too well.

"Actually no, Vex, they were neither," she managed, in the most casual tone she could conjure. "They're some sort of private investigators, I forgot their names now… Bo, I think it was? And the other one has a Slavic name… Malikov, yes, Kenzi Malikov! We met briefly a while ago during an inquiry at the hospital, they asked me some questions and…"

"Bo Dennis?" Vex interrupted. "You mean to tell me you know Bo Dennis?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, that's the name, and no, I wouldn't say know her, we just talked a few minutes a while ago. Why, do you know her?" Lauren dreaded the answer to this question.

"No… well, I know of her… Dyson too. She's only the best bloody PI in town! You haven't heard of her?" he asked Tamsin, who just lifted her head, threw Bo another look and then shook her head as a 'no' before returning to her beer bottle. "We've been trying to get her to meet with us for ages!" Vex went on.

"Yes, I think she's harder to get to than the prime minister," Dyson confirmed. "I'm surprised she even showed up in person to meet with this guy here. Must be someone important…"

As he said that, the man in the pink shirt got up brusquely, practically shouted "Fine, I don't fucking need you cunts anyway!" and stormed out of the restaurant. Kenzi face palmed herself and emphatically declared something in Russian, while Bo gave her best condescending smile to the entire restaurant, letting everybody know that the show was over and there was nothing to see there.

Vex and Dyson had watched the episode curiously. "Hey, I wonder what that was about," Dyson murmured.

"Don't know, but whoever that was, kudos to the guy, he must be the only one on the planet who resisted Bo Dennis's legendary charm. He deserves a medal, he does that guy," Vex added. Lauren acted as if she hadn't heard him and started chasing a pea around her plate. Tamsin had now switched to checking the wine bottle label. But Dyson was not going to let this go: "What do you mean?"

Vex didn't wait to be asked twice. "Oh, the woman's got quite a reputation, didn't you know? Apparently she's known to fuck everything on two legs, unless it's underage. Or an ostrich."

Lauren realized that choosing that particular moment to take another sip of wine had been a very bad idea, as she choked on it and practically sputtered it all over Dyson when she heard Vex's comment. "Sorry, it musta gone the wrong way," she apologized. Tamsin gave her a strange look and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Dyson ignored her completely. "Really?" he asked Vex, wide-eyed. Tamsin scoffed.

"Yeah, mate, I swear! Lord, what I wouldn't give to have her on our team… at least to be able to talk to her and try to convince her…" he muttered, and Lauren watched in horror how the idea came to his mind. No no no no, she thought, but it was already too late. "Lauren, darling, just a thought but why don't you go on and invite the admirable Miss Dennis and her lovely assistant over to join us? Seeing how you know each other already. And they seem to have taken a liking to you," Vex purred in his sweetest voice, just like a fat cat on a diet, begging for a tasty treat.

"Absolutely not, Vex. No, I'm not going to bother them with some awkward invitation to join someone they barely know. I'm sure they want to enjoy a quiet dinner, just like everyone else," came Lauren's firm reply. She really hoped Vex would drop the topic and let her get out as graciously as possible. The Brit had other plans though. He made a deliberately sad face at Lauren, and Dyson imitated him, knowing all too well she could not resist the puppy eyes. Tamsin was pretending to check her phone, but she was now sitting straighter and taller in her chair, ready to unleash her intimidation tactics if necessary. Lauren had to get out of this before it turned nasty.

"Don't give me the Puss-in-Boots face, guys, it won't work this time! Besides, Tamsin and I were actually getting ready to head home, I've had a very long day and I'm beat, so…"

"Yep, that's the plan," Tamsin cut in. giving Lauren a gentle shoulder squeeze. It was comforting but also territorial, Lauren realized, wondering if the detective had sensed something more about the situation than she let on. She would think about this later, right now she was just thankful for the support. "Sorry, mate," Tamsin went on. "You gonna 'ave to find someone else to go woo Miss Private Sextigator over there," she said and winked at Vex, who just scoffed. "I'm sure Dyson here wouldn't mind," she grinned. Lauren was staring at her plate again, gritting her teeth.

"I certainly wouldn't," Dyson confirmed a little too eagerly. The doctor rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Like I can trust wolfboy here with such a sensitive issue? If it was the Yeti that needed convincing, sure, but her? He wouldn't stand a chance in hell," Vex retorted. "Hey!" Dyson protested but his friend ignored him completely. "No, I think this situation requires a more… feminine touch," he said but Lauren just shook her head. "At least give her my card, put in a good word for me, eh? You already know each other, so it will just be in and out, 5 minutes tops." Lauren cringed at the "in and out" and all of the images that sprang to mind in relation to Bo.

"No, man, forget it, we're going home," Tamsin was adamant, having sensed the fact that Lauren was increasingly uncomfortable with how things were unfolding. She acted on instinct to defend her girlfriend, never wondering what exactly had made her feel so troubled and uncomfortable.

"Pretty please?" Vex tried one more time.

"NO. As I said, you can either send Dyson or do it yourself!"

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it…" Vex shrugged, obviously very pissed with the defeat.

"Then what?" Tamsin retorted, equally pissed and slightly confused about why things had escalated this quickly."

"Oh, cut it out, you two, this is getting embarrassing," Lauren finally croaked just as Vex was opening his mouth to answer Tamsin's provocation. "I'll do it, just shut up and give me a goddamn business card." Vex beamed with joy. Tamsin huffed angrily. "Just five minutes, 'kay? Then we're getting out of here," she told Lauren, who just nodded in response.

She got up, slowly turned towards Bo's table and took in a deep breath before starting to make her way to where the private investigators were seated. This is what it must feel like to walk the plank, she thought. This, right here, was what she had been desperately trying to avoid for the last year and a half. And now here they were, three of the women she slept with were there in the same place and by the look of things, this close to interacting. This had to be avoided at all costs. She hoped Bo would be reasonable and not try to make a scene – she knew that jealousy aside, the brunette was pretty hotheaded and liked to stir a bit of drama when possible. She wasn't worried about Kenzi because the Russian, despite appearances, was generally more levelheaded and had absolutely no jealous streak in her body, but Bo and Tamsin, well, she dreaded to think in how many ways the two of them in the same room could go seriously wrong.

"Hey there," she said when she reached the table and couldn't believe how different her voice sounded, like it wasn't even her own. Bo and Kenzi lifter their heads – they had noticed her approaching their table, but pretended they hadn't – and gave her a bright smile. Kenzi's looked sweet and genuine, but Bo's was more like a rictus, actually. To be honest, Lauren's presence in the same restaurant where she was meeting a potential client had come as a huge surprise and not exactly a pleasant one. If anything, Bo hated surprises. And seeing Tamsin for the first time did not help much to still her nerves.

"Hey, Lauren," Kenzi replied, feeling the need to relieve some of the awkwardness caused by the long silence.

"Hello, doctor," Bo said finally, remembering how she was supposed to act around Lauren in public, especially with someone like her girlfriend present. "Please, join us," she said, motioning Lauren to take the seat opposite her own.

"No, thank you, I won't keep you long, it's just that my friend over there," she turned to point at Vex and noticed that everybody at her table was watching them. Vex raised his glass when he noticed Bo looking their way. "Yeah, that's him alright," Lauren went on. "Vex, that's my friend's name, umm, he wanted me to…"

"So that's your girlfriend, huh?" Bo interrupted.

"Wha…? Yes," Lauren admitted awkwardly. She turned her head again and saw Tamsin studying them closely with a look on her face that she knew all too well – that's what her girlfriend looked like when worried or concentrated on a case or puzzle she didn't know how to solve yet. She looked at Bo, but the private investigator was still staring at Tamsin. This was definitely not going well. "Anyway, my friend there has a business proposition that he…"

"Good God, Lauren, she's gorgeous! I always imagined her the ugly duckling type, cute, smart, but not much else… And boy, was I wrong or was I wrong! One day, you are seriously gonna have to tell me why on earth you would fuck around when…"

"Bo-Bo, honey, don't," Kenzi cut in, in a firm voice. "This is not the place nor the time." Lauren gave her a grateful look.

She had always been afraid to answer the big 'Why.' Why would she cheat when she had the perfect girlfriend and they were, by all accounts, madly in love. She had studied the psychology of cheating, the ailment – if it was indeed an ailment she was suffering from, but she seriously doubted she was a nymphomaniac; and she could probably come up with half a dozen scientific, perfectly reasonable explanations on the spot. How she was broken inside and had commitment issues. How Tamsin was not giving her enough, although she loved her. How there was this terrible feeling of emptiness inside her, eating her alive, and nothing could fill that up. How her girlfriend's anger issues were too much to handle. It wasn't excuses that she needed, she had enough of those and to spare. But if she were to be completely honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure why she was doing it. All her life, she had felt like a passenger, like she was just hitching a ride and going where the road would take her – and this was something she would never have openly admitted to anyone else. Sure, she was making decisions and taking action, but most of the time it felt like circumstance was coercing her into a particular decision. She had stopped fighting it a long time ago, it was more comfortable that way. That's why on the outside she always acted like such a control freak – it was because the thing that mattered the most, her own life, was always spinning out of control and in a constant state of chaos. And these women were her tethers.

So right now, Lauren Lewis was relying on Bo's common sense not to make a scene and just go along with the pretense. She just wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep for 3 days in a row. Luckily, the private investigator seemed to be cooperating – she had snapped out of the confused state and quickly composed herself after hearing Kenzi's words.

"Certainly. My apologies, guys…. a business proposition, you said?" she asked Lauren, with one of those fake, business-like smiles on her face.

"Yes, um… Vex owns a private military contracting agency, well he and Dyson actually… that other guy over there," she grinned awkwardly pointing at her table. "And they were wondering how they should go about to employ your services… mhm…" she broke off under Bo's insistent gaze. It was the same look the dark-haired woman had on her face when undressing her and touching her and… "So, you know," she tried to ignore the gaze and what it was making her feel, and was relieved to remember the business card, "here's his contact info, it would be great if you could get in touch with him, give him a call and discuss." Bo nodded absentmindedly, still staring at her. She reached out her hand to take the card and allowed her fingers to graze Lauren's in the process, sending what felt like an electric wave coursing through her body.

Kenzi witnessed the exchange with a strange look on her face, her eyes darting from Bo to Lauren in rapid succession. Eventually she scoffed and rolled her eyes, and promptly snatched the card from Bo, who hadn't even looked at it. "Thanks, Lauren, that's very generous. We'll certainly consider it," she said politely, trying to save face.

The doctor smiled at the Russian and nodded. "Great, thank you. Just so you know, he can be quite an ass sometimes, but he's actually an amazing guy." Bo was still staring at her, a slick smile on her face, thinking of god knows what, but that last statement jolted her awake. "Well, that's wonderful, Lauren, thank you. It's awfully nice of him, don't you think? Right, Kenz?" she grinned, looking from one to the other, waiting for their approval. "I think it's only natural I should return the courtesy, so I'd really like to say hello and thank him in person for the proposition," she said, starting to get up.

"I… I don't think that's necessary." Lauren was stunned.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked, visibly worried.

"Oh, relax, will you? I'm not gonna bite, I promise!" Bo grinned. "Kenz, let's go say hello to the nice gentlemen over there. Who knows, their business might be just what we need." Without waiting for a reply, she got up and started walking to Lauren's table, the other two women hurrying in her footsteps, to keep her from doing something stupid. Lauren still couldn't believe this was still happening. She was half expecting to see Evony enter the restaurant too, that would have definitely brought everything tumbling down and any chance she had left of keeping things under wraps blown to smithereens.

"Good evening," Bo greeted the trio at Lauren's table, in the most business-like tone the doctor had ever hear coming out of her mouth. She was actually surprised. "I'm Bo Dennis. Well, I guess you already know that," she smiled sweetly. Vex and Dyson had stood up to and had two large, stupid grins on their faces. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vex… did I get that right? Bo turned to Lauren for confirmation. The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's right. Thank you so much for coming over," Vex replied affably. "It's such a great honour to meet the best private investigator this proud city has ever seen." Bo grinned back at him "Oh, aren't you sweet? That's hardly true, but thank you. Flattery is always such a good start, don't you think?" Vex nodded, completely mesmerized. And so was Dyson, who was staring at Bo as if she was from outer space.

"Right. So, yea, this is Vex," Lauren felt the need to interfere. "And this is his business associate Dyson."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dyson," Bo purred. "The pleasure is all mine," he whispered back. Lauren wanted to strangle someone. "This is Kenzi, my own associate, I honestly don't know what I would do without her," Bo went on. "Hi, y'all," the Russian just waved awkwardly. They hadn't noticed Tamsin had got up too until she cleared her throat louder than necessary to get their attention. Bo turned and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, in what she hoped to be the most self-contained facial expression she had. Although she wouldn't have admitted it in a hundred years, she felt quite intimidated by the blonde detective. It would have been hard not to be, as Tamsin had done her best to stand up her full height, and she was towering over everyone there, except Dyson. Lauren gulped.

"And this is Tamsin, my…" she paused for air. "Girlfriend," Tamsin offered helpfully, her usual cocky grin already present. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. And you, miss," she nodded at both Bo and Kenzi, perfectly aware that the age gap between the two was definitely not big enough to warrant the differentiation. She was definitely irked, Lauren realized. Tamsin was only going into that annoying 'traffic police officer' mode when she was truly pissed.

"Likewise, I'm sure. Always a pleasure to meet one of our city's finest," Bo smiled back, pouring all the arrogance she was capable of into her reply. "Quite perceptive of you, ma'am," Tamsin insisted. "Oh, it was quite elementary," Bo grinned. She and Tamsin kept staring at each other for a while, in a contest of sorts to see who would break first. The tension between the two was building up by the second, and Lauren couldn't bring herself to do anything about it before it would blow over. Everybody would soon figure it out, and she'd really be screwed, that's all she could think about. Luckily Kenzi intervened again before things got completely out of hand.

"Right, well, we just wanted to say hi and thank you for your kind offer, Mr. Vex," she started.

"Just Vex, that'll do, darling."

"Sorry, Vex, right. Umm. Bo and I will be out of your hair now, please go on with your dinner, and thanks again," she said and started pulling her boss away. Bo blinked and finally disengaged from the staring contest with Tamsin, who smirked, very satisfied with herself.

"Yes, thank you. It was great meeting you all, and Vex, Dyson, I'll be in touch. You enjoy your evening now," she turned to leave, and gave Lauren a long, half cold, half amused stare in the process. "Dr. Lewis," she nodded. "Miss Dennis," Lauren replied. "Have a lovely evening," she added, in Kenzi's direction.

"Stay safe, ma'am," Tamsin practically shouted after Bo as the brunette was walking away. Bo stopped, and only turned her head, again studying the blonde intently. "Will do, officer…?" "Detective," Tamsin clarified. "Right, detective," Bo said simply, stressing each syllable. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something else, but changed her mind at the last minute, turned briskly and walked off. Kenzi gave them an apologetic smile and ran off after Bo.

"Well, that was…" Dyson started after the two got out of earshot.

"Downright bizarre, man," Vex finished the sentence. They both looked at Tamsin, who had a thoughtful look on her face, and then at Lauren, who just shrugged, "Don't look at me!" and sat down at the table again.

"Are you sure you don't know her, love? Maybe you met briefly on some case and you got on her toes, like you usually do in that most ridiculous, nonchalant way of yours?" Vex asked Tamsin, taking another swig of his beer.

The detective paused, looked at Lauren, who was rummaging through her bag – anything to just keep her from having to make eye contact with Tamsin right now –, and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know, I guess that's possible," she finally replied. "Whatever I did to her, I'm sure I didn't mean it." However, she was absolutely positive that she had never met or heard of Bo before that evening.

"Oh, it's all right! No matter what it was, things are looking pretty good, I'd say." Vex was beaming again. "I think we might actually have a shot at getting her to join us!"

"All thanks to our good doctor here," Dyson added and raised his glass to Lauren, who just smiled uncomfortably.

"I'll drink to that!" Tamsin said drily and downed her beer in a single gulp.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far! As always, thanks for your amazing reviews and follows, and so on. I think I've got only one chapter left. I sort of had it mapped out when I started writing it; I considered starting to change things to try and make it longer, but it just didn't seem right. Sorry! **

**Anyone want to hazard a guess on how this will play out? Just curious where we're standing. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

They left soon after, Vex and Dyson still discussing future plans and how someone like Bo could help them expand their business further into private investigative services. Tamsin wanted to drive but Lauren did not let her, insisting that the detective had had one too many. She protested feebly, just for the sake of it, but allowed Lauren to take the wheel. They drove in silence, an awkward tension starting to build up between them. Or maybe Lauren was imagining it. She sensed that Tamsin had been bothered by Bo a lot more than she let show, and she feared, but didn't want to conceive the possibility that the detective had instinctively known there was something more there. To be honest, Bo hadn't helped one bit. Lauren was pissed and she planned on taking this up with Bo as soon as she got the chance, but right now she had to do something to appease her girlfriend.

Tamsin was staring out the window at the city lights, completely motionless and silent, and it almost looked like she was going to fall asleep. Lauren wasn't fooled though. When Tamsin was this still, it usually meant one of two things: she was deeply lost in thought or she was so angry that she had to direct every bit of her will and energy to keeping her rage under control. When this happened, she didn't move a muscle, as if she was afraid moving even an inch might set her off like a bomb. Lauren really hoped it wasn't the latter; Tamsin's anger was quite hard to swallow even when it was kept well under lid. She cleared her throat to speak, to try and say something to dispel the tension, but Tamsin beat her to it.

"That Bo Dennis character, wonder what's up with her?"

"Pardon?" Lauren asked although she had heard Tamsin perfectly well.

"I mean, okay, maybe I'm just imagining it, maybe it's just me, but what the fuck was that dick measuring contest?" Lauren was silent. "I know I'm not the most popular kid in school, but still, I'm pretty sure I'm not wearing any sign saying 'Big douche, pick on me' on my forehead, yaknow?"

Lauren chuckled. She had to be very careful how she would play this. "Yeah, I guess she was pretty hostile. For the record, I really didn't want to go bother her. But," and she shot Tamsin a serious look, "you weren't exactly a sweetheart either, were you, detective?"

"I know, I know." Tamsin grinned defensively. "But there was just something about her that rubbed me the wrong way… And that poor girl, the assistant… nobody paid her any attention, it was like she wasn't even there! Everybody was just Bo this, Bo that… Jeez, wonder what it's like to live in the shadow of someone like that…"

"Well, I imagine there must be some benefits," Lauren cleared her throat, remembering the many times the ever loyal Kenzi had wanted to tell Bo about their relationship, feeling guilty for banging her behind her boss's back. "Otherwise she'd just go… I think."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…" Tamsin paused for a while, turning from Lauren to watch the city lights zapping in front of her again. The doctor really hoped this would be it, she'd had enough of Bo for the night. "Anyway," Tamsin added after a while, "if she does go and work with Vex and Dy, I'll have a very good reason to turn down any future job offers from them, so yay for me!"

Lauren gave her a curious look. "I wouldn't want to break the pretty little nose of their precious asset on the first day on the job now, would I?" she grinned. Lauren rolled her eyes but smiled. Joke aside, she was pretty sure Tamsin would do just that if given the opportunity. And as skilled a fighter Bo was, she would be no match for Tamsin; very few people were. The detective was freakishly strong, although you wouldn't have thought it given her rather lean than muscular build. But her insane strength, which became even more unbelievable when angry, had earned her the nickname "She-Hulk" at the precinct. Tamsin pretended to be offended, but she was secretly pleased. "See, I would have preferred Supergirl or Captain Marvel, but She-Hulk ain't half bad," she would tell Lauren.

So, yes, direct confrontation should have been avoided at all costs. Lauren would have to do everything possible to keep the two women as far away as possible. Putting an end to her affair with Bo would have to be the first step, she decided. For the hundredth time.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, and Tamsin didn't bring up the topic of Bo again. She even put on her favorite CD and started humming along, drumming her fingers on her knees to keep the beat. Lauren soon tagged along and they continued the routine until they got home, ending with an epic, had it not been totally off karaoke number of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. They stumbled out of the car giggling like idiots.

It took Lauren three attempts to get the key through the keyhole and actually open their front door. The fact that Tamsin had practically wrapped herself against her back and was kissing her neck might have had something to do with it. It felt amazingly good, and Lauren didn't know what to think. She had been so afraid that the encounter with Bo and Kenzi would blow everything up, yet here she was, enjoying the familiar feeling of Tamsin's body flush against hers, as if nothing happened. And by the look of it, it seemed nothing had happened indeed.

After fumbling with the keyhole and doorknob for a while, they finally managed to get inside, and Tamsin moved right away to kiss her and undo her shirt, when she suddenly stopped and checked her phone. "Dammit, it's work. Sorry, I need to get online and check some stuff out." Lauren pouted. "I'll be done before you know it. How 'bout you go get started on that shower and I'll join you momentarily?" the blonde detective grinned smugly. Lauren kissed her again and smiled. "Sounds good to me. Just don't keep me waiting." "I won't, ma'am." Lauren scoffed and playfully punched her on the shoulder before heading to the bathroom.

Yes, everything would be fine, she told herself as she turned on the water. She took off her clothes and folded them neatly, one by one, before getting into the shower. She wished she could just erase this whole evening from existence, but all in all, it had turned out better than she expected, right? She felt oddly at peace.

In the next room, though, Tamsin was feeling anything but at peace. She was staring at the screen in disbelief and cursing herself for her career choice. Right now, she really wished she sucked at her job. She really wished all those jealous feelings nagging at her lately and especially this evening would be nothing more than paranoid manifestations of her fears and insecurities. She had tried to convince her that they were, but after tonight… The doubt that had been eating away at her for quite a while was now giving way to unrestrained rage, and Tamsin did her best to consider her next move very carefully. She continued staring at the screen for a while, listening to the sound of Lauren's shower, and not moving a single muscle. It didn't take her long to decide. She took in a deep breath, pulled the laptop closed and moved to the bathroom, with all the determination she was capable of.

For the second time that evening, Lauren felt Tamsin's body, this time naked, pressed against her back. The other woman's soft skin on her own sent a tingly sensation through her entire nervous system. She moaned and leaned back into the touch, relishing the comfortable feeling of her girlfriend's strong, athletic body eagerly welcoming the extra weight.

"Hey there," Tamsin purred in her ear, one hand reaching around and pulling Lauren closer to her, at the same time taking a small step forward to press her body harder into the doctor's back. She kept that hand on Lauren's abdomen, moving her fingers in lazy circles around her navel, while throwing her other arm swiftly around the doctor's chest, gently grazing her breasts in the process. Lauren tried to move around, but Tamsin automatically tightened her grip and held her into place. "I did promise I was gonna help you shower, didn't I?"

"Oh, is this how you call it?" Lauren replied.

"Yep," Tamsin nodded simply and kissed her girlfriend's shoulder. "Any complaints?" she asked as she pushed one of her knees between Lauren's legs, spreading them slightly apart. At the same time, she moved her hand down from her girlfriend's abdomen to her thighs, stopping short of touching her core.

Lauren groaned in frustration. "No, detective, no complaints. Just don't tease." She shifted her weight desperately trying to get Tamsin's hand where she wanted it to be. She felt the detective smirk against her neck and gasped in surprise as Tamsin entered her without any warning. Not that she wasn't ready, she thought. She leaned forward a bit and pressed her palms against the cold bathroom tiles to keep herself steady. Tamsin adjusted her own position immediately and moved closer to Lauren, their bodies now right under the hot water flow. She was thrusting her fingers rhythmically inside Lauren, doubling the movement with a gentle sway of her hips back and forth, in unison with her girlfriend. Her other hand was moving up and down Lauren's body, paying special attention to her breasts and nape – these were some of her favorite spots, as Lauren knew too well. It didn't take the doctor long to come hard and wet with Tamsin still inside her, but her girlfriend didn't stop there.

Keeping her fingers exactly where they were and continuing her thrusts but in a much slower rhythm than before, she turned around so that she was leaning her back against the bathroom wall, and pulled Lauren towards her, greeting her with a hungry kiss. Tamsin's lips were so soft and sweet, Lauren thought, feeling her knees weaken even more. She grabbed Tamsin by the back of her head and pulled her closer into the kiss, savoring the taste of her tongue and lips. There were still a faint taste of beer lingering in her girlfriend's mouth, which Lauren thought was incredibly sexy. Lost in the kiss, she barely realized that Tamsin had almost lifted her up, for better access to that hot mess between her legs. Lauren instinctively wrapped one of her legs around her girlfriend, who let out a loud moan as the new position allowed her fingers to move even deeper inside.

The doctor gasped and broke the kiss for air. As she did so, she caught a strange look on Tamsin's face, some sort of sadness she wasn't sure she'd seen before. It was a bit unsettling and she didn't know what to make of it. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but didn't get the chance to actually say anything because Tamsin crashed her mouth into hers and started kissing and licking furiously while increasing the speed of her thrusts inside her girlfriend. It was maddening. Lauren's rational mind could not get any coherent thought expressed in actual vocabulary, as her entire body gave in to the sweet pain and pleasure she was feeling. She came once again, digging her nails into Tamsin's back and enjoying the low, guttural sound her girlfriend made in response. It sounded raw and primeval and Lauren would never tire of hearing it again and again, she thought while resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder, breathing heavily. Tamsin kissed her gently on her head and caught her in a tight hug. She thought she heard the detective say something but couldn't make out what it was between her panting and the noise of the shower. She raised her head to ask and was once again prevented from doing so, this time by the sweetest, slowest kiss. She couldn't believe it but she was actually ready to go again, this soon. Tamsin laughed, sensing how Lauren's body responded to the kiss.

"What do you say we take this someplace else, huh?" Lauren nodded and gripped Tamsin tighter, unwilling to let her go. The detective responded in kind and easily lifted Lauren in her arms, gently directing her legs around her own waist. Satisfied, she turned off the shower and moved out of the cabin toward their bedroom. The position gave her full access to Lauren's breasts and she took her time with each, rolling her warm tongue around the nipples and grazing them lightly with her teeth. Lauren threw her head backwards and moaned loudly. She was placed firmly on the bed, face up, with Tamsin still between her legs. She watched how Tamsin lifted her hands above her head and held them there in a tight grip, not allowing the doctor to touch her. "If you move even a single inch, I swear I'll stop" she growled.

The threat worked and Lauren kept quiet and still, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend. On top of her, Tamsin applied the gentlest kisses to her girlfriend's nose, eyes and cheeks before moving her mouth over Lauren's to explore and taste her thoroughly. Pressed tight against the other woman, she started rocking her hips slowly, and then her whole body up and down, never breaking the kiss. The doctor's breath was heavy with desire, it was absolutely crazy how Tamsin was making her feel. It was like the more her girlfriend touched her, the more she wanted. They'd had sex like that before, and the blonde detective had always been amazing, but this time there was some sort of abandonment to her actions, as if the world was ending around them and everything would disappear if they stopped making love.

Tamsin started moving a bit faster, rubbing harder against Lauren's sex, while her mouth wandered away to her neck and collarbone, biting and licking. She sucked and kissed each of her girlfriend's nipples, smiling at how the hardened flesh felt in her mouth, and as she did so she once again adjusted the speed and force of her movements to apply stronger pressure on Lauren's core. She moved one hand between Lauren's legs and started massaging her clit and teasing her entrance. They both gasped at the contact and the feeling of warmth that washed over them. Continuing to move at the same pace, they soon came together and Lauren, forgetting all about the interdiction, reached down to grab Tamsin and pull her into a deep kiss. The detective didn't complain this time and allowed Lauren's hands to roam freely through her hair and across her back. It still stung a little where the doctor had scratched her earlier in the shower, but the feeling was somehow sweet and comforting.

As they rode down the wave of pleasure they had just experienced together, Tamsin stopped their passionate kiss briefly to look into her girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes, perhaps searching for some kind of confirmation or reassurance. It's uncertain if she found what she was looking for. She kept her bright eyes on the doctor and smiled when noticing the confused look on her girlfriend's face. "I love you, doc, you've no idea how much," she whispered. Lauren pulled her even closer, feeling a pang of guilt and pain tear through her chest at the words. "I love you too, smartass," she replied, smiling. She knew 'doc' was the most sacred term of endearment to Tamsin when it came to her. Tamsin didn't call her any pet names much, other than 'babe' and the occasional 'dear,' but that was more like a joke. She didn't call her by her name either – the detective almost never called people she cared about by their names.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her tight. She had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that something was a bit off, but she just ignored it. Maybe she was just imagining it, because of the guilt, because of how the evening had turned out. She would think more about it tomorrow and figure it all out. "Babe, I think I'm going to pass out soon if I don't get some shuteye," she muttered, half asleep already.

"Mhm," Tamsin agreed, but her mouth had already begun working on her girlfriend's neck and jawline, while her left hand started massaging her breasts once again. Lauren opened her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked.

Tamsin smirked and moved swiftly to kiss her girlfriend. "Don't tell me you're gonna pass on the best part," she husked. Instead of replying, Lauren moaned again and grabbed Tamsin's lips between her teeth, pushing her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth, where she was met with equal force and desire. This was definitely crazy, she thought, wondering where she was still getting all that stamina from. Tamsin lowered herself between her legs, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses behind her, and without further ado gave a deep lick to Lauren's center, pushing her firmly to the brink of yet another orgasm. She continued licking and kissing, sucking on her clit and drinking her in, and when Lauren least expected it, she pushed her tongue deep inside. The doctor almost came instantly but tried to prolog the moment as much as possible. Tamsin's thrusts were already too much to bear, but when her girlfriend reached up to touch her breasts while the other hand pulled her deeper into her mouth, Lauren lost any sense of control and allowed her fourth orgasm to rip through her like a loud, powerful car crash, slowly dragging her into unconsciousness.

She went to sleep almost instantly, with Tamsin's body resting on top of hers, and her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. Tomorrow she'd break up with Bo and everybody else. That woman in her arms, right there, was all she ever wanted.

Although she was normally a very light sleeper, this time she slept like a baby. She only woke up once and saw Tamsin sitting up on the edge of the bed, staring into the darkness. For a second, she thought she heard girlfriend sobbing. "Babe, you okay?" she slurred, half asleep. There was a long pause, or at least that's what Lauren thought as she drifted off to dreamland again, until Tamsin replied. "Yeah, sure," she said, turning to kiss Lauren gently on her head. "Go back to sleep, I'm just grabbing a glass of water." Lauren nodded and went back to sleep right away, a big smile on her face.

She woke up pretty late the next day; thankfully it was her day off so she could afford the extra sleep. She noticed the empty bed beside her and wondered if Tamsin had already left for work. Then she remembered that the detective was supposed to be off too, she was pretty sure they'd discussed doing something together on the occasion. Maybe there'd been some kind of an emergency at work and she had to leave right way, Lauren thought.

As she got up and stretched her arms to chase away the sleep, she breathed in the smell of freshly brewed coffee and smiled. She wasn't much of a fan, and the coffee she could get at the hospital or cafés in the neighborhood was quite horrid, so she had come to develop a stronger preference for tea. But Tamsin, like a true Scandinavian, couldn't function without caffeine and vodka, and she had become quite skilled at making the most delicious coffee – the only coffee Lauren actually enjoyed. And after the 24 hours she'd had, she was actually looking forward to it, so she finally got up, threw on a robe and headed to the kitchen. Tamsin wasn't there, but the fresh coffee was. Lauren's smile widened when thinking how thoughtful her girlfriend could be sometimes. Then the events of the previous night came to mind and she felt her smile grow into a big, happy grin as a comfortable feeling of warmth took hold of her. This time she would really do it, she was certain.

She poured herself a mug of coffee and as she seated herself at the counter, preparing to take the first sip, her eyes fell on a brown envelope marked simply 'Lauren.' In Tamsin's handwriting. She reached out and opened it, not sure what to expect. Inside it were several printed photos that looked like satellite map views of various streets around town, with a red dot on each. There were a number written next to the dot on every picture, and Lauren froze when she realized that was her own phone number. She took a closer look at the street names in each picture – these were all familiar addresses, and her heart started beating faster and louder as she recognized them one by one: where Bo lived, Kenzi's place, Evony's, some of the restaurants she had gone to with Bo. All of the photos were time stamped, and there was also one from the previous evening, when she was supposedly busy helping Evony with a hospital emergency. The red dot was there, perfectly round and obnoxious, showing that she had been at a completely different address at the time.

The guilt overcame her, followed right away by immense anger for being spied on by her girlfriend. She knew Tamsin was in the right here, yet she never would have expected this of her. She expected anger and furious screams, and she was ready for those. But she wasn't ready for this cold, impersonal response. Either way, she had to make it right somehow. She had to explain herself to Tamsin – and tell her what? How to explain the unexplainable? she pondered, feeling her anger swelling again. She came this close to tearing all the images to shreds, when she noticed the smaller, white envelope that had fallen out together with the photos. She opened it with shaky hands, already trembling with both fury and despair. Inside it was a rather brief note; Tamsin had never been a woman of too many words:

"Hey doc,

I imagine you're pretty pissed right now, but don't be. Sorry I spied on you, by the way. If it's any comfort, you were rather good at this hiding game – until last night I had actually convinced myself that it was all in my head. See, sometimes I really wish I sucked at this detecting thing. If I did, right now we'd all be none the wiser, carrying on as usual, bullshitting ourselves.

Guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm gone. And I'm not angry. Actually, that's a lie, I'm fucking raving mad, but don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid about it, like break someone's bones or anything. I'm not asking why, I don't even want to know. I just wish you'd get your shit together and figure out what it is you want. Come find me when you do and we can talk.

And Lauren, I really, really don't want to hear from you or see you before you do."

It was signed simply "T." There was something else scribbled at the bottom of the page, in smaller font:

"P.S.: I'm taking the Star Trek collection."

* * *

**So there you have it, folks, probably one of the weirdest things I've written. Thoughts? Impressions?**

**As promised, this had to be about sex and being a bitch - I needed that. For the record, I too hate (yet secretly love) stories when Lauren and Tamsin are so good together but end up apart. It's like they're asking for it or something.**

**I might be tempted to do a followup at a certain point, depends on where the gals are heading from here. We'll see.**

**And in closing, thank you for all your comments and reviews, they made me want to go on every single time. And that's no small feat. You have my gratitude.**


End file.
